Talk:Another Place/@comment-24950802-20150518231420/@comment-4689777-20150518234324
I can't just stop using sysop now, tbh. And you should just expect it by now in reference to the treasury. Liz was never possessed, nor was she ever mentioned as being so. Vivisecting someone all over would be the cut them open while they're still alive... all over. If I meant that she was going to vivisect her all over again then, would you believe it, I would have written "all over again"... You remind me kind of like Charming from your Twitterviews, with me as Mary Margaret. Also none of the stuff you mentioned are from Doctor Who. :P Moolissa, with this appearance, has been in 3 episodes. Yes I would say this is kind of a mash-up of 3.22 and 4.10, but... not the S4 finale. I don't see the S4 finale as being similar to 4.12 - just Snow being evil. Nothing else really connects the two. I made people be possessed so that I could set up next season, and because I myself did have fun with it. Rosie 7 is Mary's mother. I had yet to make her minor so I figured moo why not kill her? I do hope you don't think the T-Rex just showed up randomly out of the forest. You know that it was DisneyMeerkats, right? If you don't (which is most probable) then I shall remind you now - even though I think my writing does beat this round the readers' heads every time it happens - that when Disney is angry, her transformations are given an extra kick. She can become bigger, bolder things... T-Rexes, dragons, bigass snakes... so yeah. Okay? Cute. The reason we needed that tiny-ass flashback is so Trellar could go from episodic to minor. With this episode, OUaV has no more episodic characters. Yay! Joe and Liz having wings was cute, tbh. Yes, this episode is 16 scenes. Every episode is. Paperclip to a power magnet... a paperclip would be attracted to a power magnet... a power magnet would be able to pick it up with clear ease... Tbh, when you make me have to explain things to you, I feel like Lady Junky in that I just have to be so condescending. Why do you reduce me to that, Rena? Why? The fact that everything you say is followed by a question mark makes me sad. :( Remember the old days where you'd just read an episode and then comment on what you like, what you didn't like and leave a review... Idk, I'm sure this is much easier, but the old way was a lot more constructive and a lot less suicidal on my end. Not that you'd be very constructive probably and moo I'm digressing and I'm just gonna shush because you probably can't even comprehend my words anyway Santa's Little Helper tbh lolololololololol fml. Sure, Joanna and Rachel were set up. For starters, they're both main and both lesbians, so it was bound to happen eventually really. Also in 3.10 when they learned they'd both been tricked and combined their magic and found out they were really powerful together... Look, whenever you forget something, I'm just gonna assume it happened during one of those scenes you can't understand. Like maybe someone said "in tact" during that scene and you just blanked out for the rest of it. Maybe somebody blatantly explained the simplest of magical concepts and it didn't make its way through your thick Portuguese skull, who even knows even? Moo, you can't comprehend this either, can you? Lol, you. I can say whatever I want and you're just gonna be staring at your screen like, "Uh... what?" That is how I see you now. Regarding most aspects of life tbh. You have reduced yourself to this in my eyes. Love you! Not that you can read that... Glad that you're excited for the Kahns. :) Also Justine is preggo because moo what else are those bitches gonna do tbh. Was actually inserted in after the ep aired so shows you how much I plan ahead really. :P Divina was brought to a different location because... she was. She just was. Sheer convenience. She's not dead again, no. She's just in Storywik. As is a bot. The Bot is going to possess someone and that someone shall become next seasons Big Bad. The leader of the Maleficent Seven... which is actually something stolen lolololol me. Silvia isn't alive. Why would she be alive? Lol you... another one of those blank moments. :P She's not main, nor will she be. The main castlist for S4, along with a brief season summary, can be found on the S4 page. I THINK you'll be happy to know that Emma is main, and David retains her credit. Did you really find part 1 better? Must mean u found this crap tbh looool I can never tell if you even like this show a little bit cos of how critical u get tbh - it seems sometimes like you're less inclined to point out the flaws in actual OUaT. :/ Thank you for reading this season, and despite everything I really do hope you enjoyed it... I'm not going to force you to read S4, but I said that about this season too and moo. You seem to have real difficulty grasping anything so... idk, I'm not sure how much I can retard everything down but I'll try. :)